


Tackle

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Mitsuhide was never one for traditional battle tactics.





	Tackle

Takeda Shingen was irreversibly stuck at a horrid impasse. Akechi Mitsuhide would destroy the dike if he wasn’t stopped soon – and yet, if Shingen were to attack him with the force necessary to take him completely out, the dike would come down right along with him. Yukimura had gone to fortify the structure – all that was needed now was time. A few more precious minutes, anything – anything to stop this travesty from coming down upon the people of Kai. 

Planting his battle-axe sturdily into the wet ground before him, Shingen made a decision right there and then and _charged,_ barreling into Akechi’s legs with the force of a thousand charging rams, the two of them slamming into the ground in a mud-splattered heap as Shingen kicked the scythe as far away as possible, while pinning as many of the man’s flailing limbs down that he could reach.

_Hurry, Yukimura!_

“Fiend,” he growled, placing his full weight onto Mitsuhide – without his weapon, there was no _way_ that he would find the strength needed to throw a man of Shingen’s mass off of him. They were both effectively neutralized, yes, but he could be dealt with later – right now the most important thing was to fortify the dike, to hold Mitsuhide off until that could be done. He clenched his teeth – this man was slippery and resourceful indeed, but there was an evil within him that might have even surpassed his master.

Oh yes, Shingen had heard the numerous stories – rather than killing his victims coldly and en masse, as Oda Nobunaga was inclined to do, Akechi Mitsuhide would take the greatest of _pleasures_ in spilling blood, it would make his cheeks flush and his eyes hazy, it was what he lived for. Shingen felt a shiver crawl down his spine – this an unholy creature in the form of a man.

“You’re not getting away with this, Akechi.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mitsuhide crooned, smiling so widely that his face looked like it was about to split. “How _frightening!”_

However, he seemed anything but frightened as he squirmed halfheartedly underneath Shingen’s grasp, his body undulating like a serpent’s. Yes, this was a fight in earnest – man to man, unarmed, Shingen was far stronger than MItsuhide ever would be, and to feel his opponent holding him down, massive hands clamped around his bony wrists, it was nothing short of exhilarating. Best of all, Shingen couldn’t move – the moment that he allowed Mitsuhide any leeway, he would dive for his scythe, he would destroy the land protected by the dike in one fell swoop. No, Takeda couldn’t _afford_ to move.

How perfect.

“Whatever do you plan to _do_ to me,” Akechi purred, “Tiger of Kai?” He threw back his head, exposing his neck, watching Shingen’s expression change to one of bewilderment from beneath half-lidded eyes. Oh yes, this was fun, so fun – they never knew what to expect, let alone this! “You could do anything you _wished,_ with me here like this – “

“Silence,” Shingen growled – although anyone could plainly see that he had not remained unaffected, the suggestive position that he and Akechi were stuck in was undeniable, as were the heavy eyes that Mitsuhide was giving him, the way he was trailing the tip of his tongue over the edge of his lips. It was too late. He had trapped Akechi – and unknowingly trapped himself as well.

“I’m utterly _helpless,”_ Akechi continued, tittering giddily, as if drunk off of the thought. It wasn’t acting – it wasn’t an exaggeration, either. He truly was all but completely intoxicated, for what a privilege it was to feel the unbridled, raw strength of the Tiger of Kai! “And completely at your mercy, how _thrilling!”_

 _“Don’t let the dike collapse!”_ Shingen roared, twisting to look over his shoulder, but it already was too late, Akechi had somehow managed to arch his entire torso off of the ground and rub his pelvis against his captor and oh _gods –_

It felt unspeakably good. He felt his face burn with shame – even though it was he who had temporarily triumphed against Mitsuhide, Mitsuhide had still _won,_ because now all he could see was the curvature of Akechi’s dark lips and the way that his hair fanned out about his head, all that he could see was his long, pale neck and all he could _think_ of was what it would feel like to sink his teeth into that flesh. He’d not noticed, of course, that while he was lost in thought, he had been drawing closer and closer to Akechi by the second. 

“As delectable as I think you would be,” Mitsuhide whispered, “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this encounter short.” 

He slammed his head into Shingen’s, _hard,_ and in the split second of shock that he had managed to yank from Takeda he had slipped right out from underneath him and stood again in seconds, retrieved scythe in hand. What a pity indeed, he thought, raising the blade high above his head and summoning every bit of energy in him, it would have been a most pleasurable encounter indeed. 

And with one fell swoop, Akechi Mitsuhide brought his scythe down and obliterated the Dragon King’s Dike.


End file.
